¿Amor o Amistad?
by Angieprim
Summary: <html><head></head>Kai murió y regresó dispuesto a vivir, pero ¿se permitirá amar?. Cuando se te concede otra oportunidad, lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptarla y estar dispuesto a evolucionar. Este es un KaixTakao y TakaoxKai. Ambientado en el transcurso del final y después de G-Revolution.</html>


Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, todo pertenece a Takao Aoki.

Nota de la Autora: Solo puedo decir, que este es mi primer fic, estoy emocionada con esta historia y les aseguro que si la voy a terminar.

— La Encrucijada —

—

Pov Takao

Veo a Kai retirarse del estadio, se que se va por que no quiere que lo veamos con preocupación, hizo lo que tenia que hacer y se lo agradezco, como siempre me acaba de demostrar que cuando realmente lo necesito esta ahí y seguirá siendo así por muy separados que estemos. Quiero seguirlo pero… se que el no lo aprobaría, y no quiero echar por la borda la poca confianza que me tiene.

Ver la batalla de Kai me inspiro, nunca lo había visto pelear con tanto espíritu como hoy… Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero Kai me acaba de demostrar que es el mejor, nadie hubiera podido mejorar de la forma en la que lo hizo, pero eso no impide que me preocupe por el…

Fin Pov Takao

—

Pov Kai

Estoy débil, no creo poder continuar. Brooklyn fue casi imposible de vencer. Lo di todo, lo sé, y me siento feliz; los inspiré, lo logré. Ya todo depende de Takao…

— Dranzer , ya todo termino, puedes irte — le anuncio, pues se que esta fue mi ultima beybatalla, que todo acabo, que no tiene sentido que permanezca a mi lado, debe ser libre…

Caigo sobre mis rodillas, no intento levantarme; no podría aunque quisiera. La batalla ha causado tantos estragos en mi cuerpo y mente que todas mis fuerzas se han desvanecido totalmente, pese a eso, hago un gigantesco esfuerzo por tratar de incorporarme, aunque sea un poco, pero, no…Ya no… No, no puedo…y caigo por completo. Mis párpados pesan hasta cerrarse por completo. No logro distinguir lo que pasa a mí alrededor pero sé que estoy consciente. Una sensación de confort inunda mi ser y siento que me elevo. De repente, soy capaz de abrir los ojos con facilidad y no puedo creer lo que veo: estoy ahí, en el suelo, a mitad de un largo pasillo. Parece que duermo. Pero no tengo tiempo de investigar qué es lo que hago o cómo es que llegué aquí, o por qué me veo a mí mismo en esa situación, porque al final del pasillo hay una resplandeciente luz que no puedo dejar de mirar…, me llama, me atrae, y sé que debo ir hacía ella…es como si esa luz me diese tranquilidad en esta soledad y oscuridad tan tenebrosa.

Llego al final del túnel, la luz tan intensa me ciega pero sigo caminando, siento como la luz disminuye en intensidad, abro poco a poco los ojos y descubro que ya no estoy en el pasillo de BEGA, estoy en el mirador del parque, donde solía entrenarnos Hilary.

Percibo tanta tranquilidad y paz, nunca me había sentido así. El panorama es magnifico, puedo observar el mar, el atardecer, pero es extraño que no perciba viento. Se empieza a escuchar una melodía, es hermosa, reconfortante, puedo sentir la melodía y sale a mi encuentro un ave, con un plumaje inigualable, alas de color escarlata y cuerpo dorado, me parece tan familiar, y lo es… es Dranzer. Vuela alrededor mío y se posa a mi lado. Y lo que sucede a continuación es aún más extraño: Dranzer comienza a hablarme…

—Volvemos a vernos, Kai — su voz suena tan imponente aun mas que su presencia, no dejo de preguntarme como es que el me eligió, pero dejo eso a un lado, me inquieta mas que se materialice ante mi de esta manera, no me sorprende que lo haga cuando lo invoco, pero ahora no lo llamé y mucho menos estoy beybatallando, debe tener un motivo en especial.

— Lo hiciste bien — Me dice con evidente orgullo, sacándome de mis pensamientos y devolviéndome a la situación actual. — No podía esperar menos de ti, al final hiciste lo correcto aun cuando creas lo contrario — Y por alguna razón su comentario no me ofende, es como si no pudiera sentir nada malo, este ambiente es extraño incluso a mis ojos se ve extraño.

— No es tu imaginación Kai, estas aquí y al mismo tiempo no estas — Y ese comentario me parece mas inusual ¿a que se refiere con eso?. — No te lo imaginas ¿cierto? — me pregunta y solo puedo pensar que algo se me escapa, y siento que no quiero saber… — Mira a tu alrededor, ¿no notas nada extraño?, ¿algo fuera de lugar? —- me dice con la esperanza que yo adivine el acertijo que me esta poniendo.

— Esta solitario este lugar — digo, fingiendo indiferencia, lo cierto es que tanta tranquilidad, silencio y paz son abrumadamente extraños, aun cuando a mi me gusta estar solo, puedo sentir que este silencio es sobrenatural, recorro el lugar dando vueltas en círculos, esperando que esta sensación se disipe, pero mientras mas le pongo atención, mas me desconcierta.

— Parece un lugar fantasma — susurro, Dranzer me observa y asiente como indicándome que estoy llegando a la respuesta…

Fin Pov Kai

—

Pov Takao

Otra cosa que no entiendo fue por que me hizo prometerle que lo dejaría combatir hasta el final, al principio lo tome como algo natural en el, tomar revancha por una derrota eso lo entiendo a la perfección pues yo soy así, pero esa inquietud se incrementó por lo que me dijo cuando se preparaba para su revancha con Brooklyn.

_Flash Back_

_Kai camina hacia el estadio, con la frente en alto, aun cuando todos lo est__á__n llamando __"__traidor__"__, no se si es muy valiente o muy descarado, o ninguna, tal vez solo sea indiferente como siempre__…_

— _No te preocupes Takao se lo que tengo que hacer y lo har__é — __Voltea a verme con tanta tristeza y melancol__í__a que me asusta __— __Destino la hora ha llegado es mi turno__…— __Me desconcertaron esas palabras, __¿__de que rayos hablaba?, pero sube al estadio, tan decidido__… __que solo pude pensar en que el cumplir__í__a su promesa de ganar__…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Es como si supiera que era el final de todo. Y de repente me llega la sensación de que algo va a pasar o algo muy malo esta pasando.

— Ay, ¿pero que…?— siento que algo me quema en al brazo, es mi beyblade…lo sostengo en mi mano y me doy cuenta que el bit de Dragoon esta brillando… y no es el único…

— ¡Cielos!, eso si quemó— escucho quejarse a Ray, también lo sintió, veo su beyblade y de la misma forma el bit de Drigger esta brillando —¿Que esta pasando?, es como si intentaran decirnos algo…— pregunta muy asustado, voltea a verme como exigiéndome una explicación.

Comienzo a entender y me asusto también, pues de alguna forma algo hizo click en mi cabeza, lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en Kai, en que no estaba bien cuando se fue y que posiblemente este en problemas… solo se que debo ayudarlo y corro asustado en la dirección en la que se fue Kai, puedo escuchar a Rey, Max Daichi y Hilary llamarme, pero no los tomo en cuenta, no en esos momentos, ellos están bien, pero Kai, el es aparte y se que no esta bien… Siento miedo, espero sea solo mi imaginación… Voy por ti Kai…

Siento esta presión en el pecho, de alguna forma se que Kai esta mal, que me necesita, ¿Por que siento tan largo el pasillo?, no logro ver a Kai, ¿Que esta pasando?, Ahh cielo santo creo que ya lo veo, pero esta sentado, mejor dicho de rodillas en el suelo, llego con el y lo tomo del brazo, ¡Dios santo!, esta frío.

— Kai…Kai responde por favor — sueno asustado, ¿por que estoy asustado?, lo abrazo en un intento de despertarlo pero no funciona. Viene a mi mente la advertencia de Dragoon y busco a Dranzer, y observo el suelo, Dranzer esta hecho pedazos, puedo reconocer los pedazos del bit de Dranzer.

— Kai…¡Kai!, ¡maldita sea Kai despierta por favor, despierta! — exclamo desesperado, al borde de las lagrimas, por que no se esperaría ver a Kai Hiwatari en una situación así, y casi como acto reflejo le intento tomar pulso, y no siento nada, lo recuesto despacio y pongo mi oído en su pecho para sentir su corazón y no obtengo respuesta alguna.

— Kai… Kai por favor despierta — digo llorando, por que no quiero creer que simplemente ya no este aquí, no puedo entender que no este conmigo y solo puedo llorar, por que no se que mas hacer …

Fin Pov Takao

—

Pov Kai

— ¡Kai… Kai por favor despierta ! — Escucho esa voz , y puedo reconocerla, es Takao, esta llorando, puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir su tristeza, su desesperación, y volteo a ver a Dranzer exigiéndole respuestas. Dranzer solo deja caer una lagrima y creo que puedo entender que esta pasando, y solo puedo desear equivocarme…

— Dranzer, ¿que sucedió?— le pregunto titubeando, controlando el tono de mi voz por que no quiero sonar asustado. — Lo ultimo que puedo recordar es que beybatallaba contra Brooklyn, ¿acaso yo…? — no puedo decirlo, rayos no quiero decirlo — ¿que paso Dranzer?…— pregunto confundido y asustado.

— ¿Por que mejor no te muestro lo que esta pasando? — me pregunta Dranzer — puedes ver si lo deseas — señala la fuente que esta cerca del telescopio. — solo debes pedir lo que quieres ver — me resuelve, y me acerco, sintiéndome estúpido.

— Quiero ver que sucede con Takao — pido fuerte y claro, en ese mismo instante mi reflejo se desvanece y lo único que puedo ver es a Takao, arrodillado, esta llorando o mejor dicho le llora a alguien que esta acostado y con pánico y sorpresa descubro que me llora a mi, estoy en el suelo, recostado, parezco dormido, pero si mi cuerpo esta allá, entonces ¿como puedo estar aquí?, será que ¿estoy muerto?…

— Si lo estas — responde Dranzer, aclarando las dudas que no me atrevi a decir en voz alta — Puedes regresar si lo deseas, la decisión es completamente tuya, puedo ayudarte, después de todo esa es una de mis responsabilidades — Esa información me confunde, ¿como puedo regresar?, eso suena ilógico, mas ilógico que el hecho de que yo este en semejante situación, pero agradezco que pueda saber que pienso, me ahorra la incomodidad de no saber que decir.

— Solo será necesario un soplo de mi energía, no es tan dificil, pero a toda acción hay una reacción como muy bien sabes, no es solo volver, lo mas importante es la razón por la cual quieres regresar — continua, esperando un comentario de mi parte, mi silencio es su respuesta y me pregunta con decisión — ¿Quieres volver? — y no se que responder, ¿realmente quiero regresar?, ¿con que propósito?, la única razón por la que regresaría seria para enfrentar a Takao y ganarle, demostrarme que soy mejor, ese ha sido mi único propósito desde que me derrotó.

— ¿Consideras que ese es el único motivo para regresar?, solo por que Takao te derrotó ¿significa que solo esa es tu meta en la vida?— me pregunta Dranzer con absoluta curiosidad e indignacion. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿para eso quiero regresar?, para seguir con mi patetica excusa de vida, si a eso se le puede llamar vida.

— La única razón que considero viable para que regreses es para que aprendas a vivir, no solo a sobrevivir— termina de decir Dranzer, busca mi mirada, y ahora que lo analizo puede decir que nunca he vivido y ahora lo entiendo, desde que estuve en esa abadia, solo he sobrevivido dia a dia, sin saber lo que era disfrutar, o experimentar sentimientos agradables, y cuando pude hacerlo, simplemente yo mismo lo evitaba, por que no conocía otra cosa que el caos.

— ¿Que me dices de tu familia?, ¿se te hace difícil imaginar que pudieran extrañarte? , ¿que sentirían tu ausencia? — me pregunta Dranzer y solo puedo soltar un bufido de incredulidad. Mi abuelo me desprecia, pudo haberme desheredado y arrojarme a la calle como un perro sino hubiera sido por que soy su heredero (el único que tiene), y por mi abuela, ella ha sido mi compañía estos dos años que no he sabido de mi abuelo. Pero debo reconocer que mi abuela es de las pocas personas por las que regresaría, y se que ella si me extrañaría, si le afectaría mi muerte, simplemente es difícil saber el motivo, si por ser su nieto, el nieto con el que aprendió a convivir o por que perdería el único recuerdo que le queda de su hija, el único recuerdo de mi madre. Tengo otro " pariente", mi supuesto padre, el hombre que prefirió seguir sus sueños, el crear los mejores beyblades, para según el, hacer felices a muchos niños, pero para eso decidió sacrificarme a mi, a su hijo.

Por otra parte, ver a Takao llorar por mi, me conmueve y me reconforta, pero no por que me guste verlo sufrir por mi, sino por que siempre pensé que si llegaba a morir, simplemente no le afectaría en nada, el es Takao Kinomiya y si algo puedo decir de el, es que puede vencer cualquier obstáculo, y de esa misma forma salir adelante a su manera. Tal vez si me equivoqué, ver a Takao sufrir por mi me dice que el si lo notará, que para el de alguna forma soy importante. Es extraño, nunca me importo influir en las personas, siempre pensé que mi existencia así como mi reputación eran completamente efímeras, y que carecían de valor. Me da esperanza saber que si soy humano, de alguna manera.

— ¿Sabes?, ustedes los humanos son interesantes — escucho exclamar a Dranzer, me olvidaba de que estaba aquí.

— ¿A que te refieres? — pregunto contrariado — ¿por que somos interesantes? — y solo me observa, como no sabiendo que decir.

— Me refiero a que son criaturas muy contradictorias, dicen ser dueños de su destino, pero ni ustedes mismos lo creen, se condenan de la misma forma y con los medios que ustedes mismos creen los están ayudando — resuelve, y espera que piense o hable.

— Creo que no sabes de lo que hablas, no es tan fácil existir, debemos adecuarnos a las circunstancias para existir, para vivir y en otros casos para sobrevivir, si crees que con solo creer, puedes tener una vida ideal, entonces no se si realmente seas lo que manifiestas ser — escupo enojado, no se por que me sentí aludido con su comentario, pero el que insinúen que debo o no hacer algo, eso me crispa y me enoja.

— Puede ser — exclama con indiferencia — Pero se que te equivocas, ustedes los humanos no entienden que su vida se maneja por las decisiones que tomen, por los caminos que elijan, prefieren complicarse la vida, por el temor a la tranquilidad, por el temor a la paz, al rechazo, a no encajar, incluso por el temor a su propia individualidad y autonomía — Termina tranquilo y me nace preguntarle que podría hacer yo, pero… ¿de que serviría?, estoy aquí, en un limbo, sin saber que hacer.

— Pero si te sirve de algo esto, lo cierto es que, el único rival a vencer eres tu, debes evolucionar, mejorarte, y ciertamente esa es una de tus fortalezas y una de las cosas que tenemos en común, y sabes a que me refiero — dice sereno, y confiando en que se a lo que se refiere.

— Renacemos de las cenizas, para elevarnos mas alto, nos renovamos para continuar por muy dolorosa que sea la caída, por que al final nos caemos para levantarnos — le confirmo y me sonríe, contento de que al fin lo comprendí.

Vuelvo mi vista a la fuente, veo a Takao, y me pregunto que hubiera pasado si tan solo me hubiera dado la oportunidad de estar con el, pero eso ya no será, debo determinar si quiero regresar, pero no por el, sino por que simplemente me gustaría vivir, por que quiero vivir. Si, si quiero vivir…

— Creo que ya decidiste Kai, esto solo dolerá un poco — dice Dranzer, pero… ¿a que se refiere?. Volteo la mirada y puedo ver como Dranzer comienza a incendiarse, vuela hacia mi y me envuelve en el fuego que lo quema a el y me quema a mi. Dolor, solo eso puedo sentir, quema y arde, pero no es un fuego de odio, puedo ver los matices de colores, y me elevan, me dejo llevar y se que todo estada bien…

Fin Pov Kai

—

Pov Takao

No dejo de llorar, me siento triste, destrozado, solo puedo abrazar a Kai, se que esta muerto, pero me aferro a su cuerpo, con la esperanza de que despierte, de que me rete a un beybatalla, de verlo enojado por un comentario tonto que yo haga…

Pero reacciono y se que debo llevarlo fuera de aquí, Kai no querría que lo vieran así, se que le hubiera gustado privacidad incluso en su momento de morir. Intento levantarlo, pero no se como. Escucho pasos y voces, ¿quien es?, espero no sean los chicos, no soportaría verlos, no en estos momentos, y me doy cuenta que los pasos vienen de la salida del edificio de BEGA, preparo mi lanzador, esperando para atacar e impedir que se lo lleven, pero al reconocer a las personas, me siento aliviado.

— No sabia que nos extrañaras tanto chico — me expresa Spencer, Bryan y el enano de Ian lo acompañan, y traen una camilla.

— Hazte a un lado Kinomiya, debemos auxiliar a Kai — espeta Bryan — ¡QUE TE QUITES MOCOSO! — pero ¿quien carajos se cree que es?, me reservo mis quejas y le permito levantar a Kai, Ian termina de acomodarlo en la camilla, solo espero que sepa lo que hace.

— No servirá de nada, Kai esta muerto — les anuncio, una lagrima cae por mi mejilla, no quiero llorar, no delante de estos idiotas, pero ya no me importa, sin Kai ya no me importa nada. Spencer, Ian y Bryan solo me observan con incredulidad, y como acto reflejo Ian empieza a checa los signos vitales de Kai, su rostro cambia de incredulidad a enojo…

— ¿De que carajos hablas Kinomiya? , Kai esta vivo, guardate tus bromitas para otra ocasión — me grita, casi colérico y voy hacia Kai, coloco mi mano en su pecho y siento como late su corazón y solo exhalo un suspiro de alivio y de felicidad.

— ¿Pero como….— me pregunto, ¿Que acaba de pasar?, no pude haberlo imaginado ¿o si?… me estoy volviendo loco.

— Si nos disculpas mocoso, tenemos que llevarnos a Kai, necesita atención — y Bryan junto con Ian y Spencer, emprenden el camino de regreso, junto con Kai, se que esta bien, pero no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, ¿que rayos fue eso?…

No se si algún milagro ocurrió, pero el que Kai regresara me hace preguntarme, ¿Valdrá la pena todo esto?, la verdad no lo se, pero no permitiré que la batalla de Kai sea en vano.

Me digo a mi mismo que debo moverme y regresar con mi equipo, y me dirijo a verlos, necesito una beybatalla de calentamiento antes de mi enfrentamiento con Garland, pero se que ganare, por Kai, juro que ganare…

—

Nota de la Autora: Bueno esto es el comienzo de este fic, como pudieron observar en el transcurso de la historia, se trataran los puntos de vista de Kai y de takao (probablemente surja uno que otro pov de otra persona, pero solo será ocasional), la razón es simple, si hacia un fic solo con el pov de Kai, probablemente me volvería loca, digo, hablamos de Kai, no se si me entienden, entonces como es muy dificil, por no decir que es una hazaña entrar en el pellejo de Kai, así que lo complementare con el pov de Takao, especialmente por que este fic será largo, lo haré de 51 capítulos, y el epilogo aparte.

Se agradecen reviews, criticas constructivas, solo absténganse de usar palabrotas, tengo mi corazoncito. Me despido de momento, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
